lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Trick
Trick (né Fitzpatrick McCorrigan) is an Ancient Light Fae Blood Sage and the legendary Blood King who wrote the peace truce that ended The Great War between the Light Fae and Dark Fae clans, and the Blood Laws that govern them. He is responsible for the creation of The Una Mens. Character arc Trick is a member of Clan Finarvin and is hundreds, if not thousands, of years old, and during that time has reigned as a Fae monarch alongside his late wife Isabeau, with whom he had a daughter, Aife, and later a granddaughter, Bo. It is Trick who more than any other character guides and teaches Bo about Fae society. He has been known to be incredibly secretive about the exact nature of his powers, motives, and his identity. Trick was once The Blood King, a legendary figure in Fae history that forged a peace between the warring Light and Fae clans. This day became known and celebrated as La Shoshain. Only a few individuals are aware that he was The Blood King. Trick was one of the earliest Fae immigrants to the New World, where he ultimately settled and eventually opened The Dal Riata, a neutral Fae pub.Lost Girl: Prologue During The Great War, Trick ruled as one of the numerous Fae warlords of the time who did battle with other leaders. Near the end of the war, as casualties on both sides rose to horrific levels, Trick's wife Isabeau began to believe that peace had to be the path for the Light and Dark if either side was to survive – an idea Trick rejected. After communicating with some of her husband's Dark Fae enemies, who agreed to a summit with the hope of beginning the peace process, Isabeau approached Trick about the summit and pleaded with him to accept. However, he simply refused to allow such a meeting to take place, fearing it was only another trap, and as such forbade Isabeau from conducting the meeting, but Isabeau went ahead with it. The summit went on as planned, until a force of Fae soldiers arrived and slaughtered all those present, including Isabeau and his arch enemy. It would later be revealed that it was one of Trick's own royal advisers who had hired the attackers and signed their orders, forging The Blood King's signature and using his seal to put the blame on Trick. This subterfuge caused factions of both Light and Dark to become so outraged that they demanded his death. To avoid execution, and to end the war for good, Trick used his powers as a Blood Sage to write the laws that became the truce between the two sides. This peace would last for centuries and brought about a great era of relative peace, however it was not without its costs. As a Blood Sage, Trick's powers inadvertently triggered events that would cause him to lose his daughter, Aife. Aife became vengeful and increasingly hostile towards the Dark Fae, who she believed killed her mother. Ultimately, Aife gathered a cadre of rebels from both clans who, like her, sought to break the truce by assassinating a Dark Fae Elder. Aife's plan failed when the other Light Fae clans refused to follow her, and her own father turned her over to the Dark Fae who ordered her to be executed, but was instead kept prisoner and tortured by a Dark King for many centuries before she managed to escape. This loss so affected Trick he would later call it his greatest regret. Trick is respected by The Ash and The Morrígan, and is considered an honorary elder of the Fae community but does not appear to hold any specific office. He works within the Light Fae for a greater purpose that has not been fully revealed. Furthermore, Trick has also been very careful to ensure that only a handful of Fae know his true identity as The Blood King. The reasons for this remain unclear. Dyson secretly works for him as his lieutenant. As a Blood Sage, anything he writes in his own blood comes to pass and he uses a special﻿ set of instruments, ink bottle, and pen to write in an ancient Fae language. He seems very adamant about not using his powers, as his written destinies appear to be accompanied by a downside to them, which makes him reluctant to use his powers unless absolutely necessary. After The Morrígan prevents Hale from becoming the permanent Ash in Hail, Hale, the local territory is left without a Light Fae leader. In Let the Dark Times Roll, The Una Mens summoned Trick and informed him that he had been selected to be the acting Ash. Personality Trick is very wise and caring. He has shown great diplomatic skills when dealing in Fae politics. As the owner of The Dál Riata his diplomacy is essential. He is well respected and is often sought out for advice due to his extensive knowledge of the Fae world. He has been shown to be stern and strict when necessary. He seeks help from Lauren when necessary due to her equally extensive knowledge of all things Fae – Lauren focusing on Fae biology while Trick is the superior source of information related to Fae history. He is a paternal figure to many, especially Bo, Dyson, Hale, and to a greater degree Kenzi. Like Bo, he does not treat humans as inferior, demonstrated by his obvious affection for Kenzi and respect for Lauren, although when push comes to shove his loyalties lie with the Fae. Relationships * Bo: His granddaughter. * Aife: His daughter. * Dyson: Serves secretly as his lieutenant. * Kenzi: Has become fond of her. * Lauren: Respects her and often seeks her secret assistance. * Hale: Friendly towards him. * The Ash: Tolerates whoever holds the position of The Ash. * The Morrígan: Does not trust her. * Isabeau: Late wife and Queen. * Stella Nashira: Love interest in Season 3. The two kissed passionately in Fae-ge Against The Machine, and in Those Who Wander he left for Scotland with her. They broke up afterwards for unknown reasons. Quotes * "Most of us feed on the humans in some way. Their blood, energy, emotion. It’s the nature of Fae." – Trick to Bo (Vexed) Trivia * In La Fae Époque we learn that the nickname "Trick" he has come to use as a first name was given to him by Dyson when he met him for the first time. * Trick's name in the Lost Girl: Prologue is given as "Patrick Mac Morrigan." * The name "Fitzpatrick" is an Anglicized version of an old Irish name, Mac Giolla Phádraig or "son of the devoted of (Saint) Patrick." The use of such a surname as a given name would have been unusual a few hundred years ago. The "Fitz" prefix to the surname historically indicated the recognized bastard of a (usually noble) family.INFO SOURCE NEEDED Appearances * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 Showcase synopsis Trick (Rick Howland) Trick is the ancient and noble Blood King, but lives undercover as the mysterious owner and bartender of The Dal Riata Tavern, a “way station” that serves as neutral territory for the local Fae. Trick is also Bo’s grandfather, which she has only recently discovered, and he has served as her personal rock as she searched for her origins and learned about her Fae powers. Though he prefers to avoid the spotlight, Trick is the most knowledgeable about the Fae and isn’t afraid to intervene for the greater good of the Fae and provide guidance to his friends when they need him. References Category:Site administration Category:Content Category:Development and Production Category:Seasons Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Fae Category:Light Fae